


One way or another

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending for Everyone, Hela is not a big fan of Thor's, Hela was never banished, Loki just wants love and attention, M/M, Manipulative Hela, POV Hela, Pre-Thor (2011), Queen Hela, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Hela is determined to make Loki hers and she succeeds;almost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Odin and Frigga are dead for plot convenience😅

Hela rolls her eyes for what must be the tenth time during the last hour, as one of the councilmen keeps talking and talking, his whiny pathetic voice making it really hard for her to not strangle him right there. Sometimes, she wonders if being a queen is even worth dealing with all those idiots. 

She sighs and stretches on the throne, deciding that she’s had enough of this for today. She can only handle that much stupidity during one day. 

"Stop wasting my time and deal with whatever the issue is," she says with a sense of finality, making it clear that the council meeting is over. She hits Gungnir on the floor once and everyone quickly scatters around and out of the throne room, none of them daring to object, even though she can see the disapproval in their eyes. Not that she cares of course; they're all beneath her and shall follow her commands, as they very obediently do. 

She already knows where she's heading now as she makes her way down the stairs, walking through the palace's hallways until she reaches the familiar door of Loki's chambers. She doesn't bother knocking before stepping inside and Loki doesn't look surprised as he glances up from his book to where she is. 

Thor is away, on another realm - she doesn't remember which one and honestly she doesn't care either -, probably doing the only things he knows how to do; drinking, fighting and fucking. Loki has only recently turned old enough to join Thor in his little _adventures_ , but it has become clear rather quickly that their tastes in entertainment are quite different. 

So, every time Thor is away, Loki spends his time locked in his chambers, with a book in front of him, constantly learning more and more new spells. Hela has made sure to keep track of his progress; she's glad to see her little brother get better and also relieved that he's still not too powerful for her to control- she can't let that happen, of course. 

"Another entertaining day with the wonderful men of the council, I take it?" Loki asks, his eyes still trained on the page before him. 

Hela lets out an unhappy grunt in reply and settles on the couch next to Loki's desk, the corner of her lips slightly twitching up at the way Loki tucks a black stray lock behind his ear.

"Have you been here all day?" She asks even though she knows the answer; she didn't see him at lunch either. Loki simply hums in reply. "Have you eaten anything, then?" She continues as she reaches for the wine, pouring some in a cup for her and then for Loki. 

"I never thought you one to worry about such things, sister," Loki says and this time tilts his head to meet her gaze, accepting the cup with the wine that she hands him. 

"I guess you know me well enough, little one," she murmurs before taking a sip of her wine and she's glad she doesn't miss the way Loki's lips curl into a small smile. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit then?" 

The truth is that every time she spends too much time with the old, boring men of the council, she always finds herself in Loki's chambers since she enjoys his company more than any other's. Besides, looking at something pretty, after all those torturously long hours staring at wrinkly faces, certainly helps, too.

And admittedly, it's not just that. Something draws her to Loki, even more so when Thor isn't around. Their little brother has always been hungry for attention and even though he has learned to hide it better these last decades, it's still rather obvious to Hela who knows him since he was a mere babe. This hunger seems to grow stronger when Thor is away and Loki is always eager to welcome any scrap of affection he's offered by his loved ones. Hela likes him during these times the most. 

"Can't I just simply want to spend some time with my little brother?" She replies and he makes a disbelieving huff but doesn't say anything. 

They drink their wine in a comfortable silence for a while and Hela allows herself to admire the way Loki's cheeks flush as he finishes his cup, his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. He looks so pretty and innocent; it makes something inside Hela twist with want. 

During their second cup of wine Loki finally abandons his book and comes to sit next to her on the couch, long limbs stretching and catching Hela's attention, even completely covered like they are now. 

"I thought you'd join Thor this time. You're old enough now," she comments nonchalantly, her casual tone hiding her lie perfectly. She didn't really expect him to follow Thor, but still she can't help taking great pleasure from the fact that Thor is basically guiding Loki right into her arms, doing all the work for her. 

Loki is silent for a while, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, his thumb brushing over the rim of his cup, wiping a drop of wine there. "I- He didn't... He didn't ask me to go with him," he mumbles eventually and _oh_ , now this is even better than Hela imagined. She hums softly, prompting him to continue and he does. "He said I wouldn't like it there this time either, for they would again spend their time hunting and drinking and... and _whoring_ ," he huffs and Hela revels in the bitterness in his voice. 

Such a sweet, _sweet_ thing sounding so bitter; it only makes Hela want to devour him whole. 

She slides her hand on the back of Loki's neck, lightly massaging the tense muscles there, and Loki unconsciously leans into her touch. "It's fine though, I wouldn't go anyway," he says stubbornly, his voice a bit slurred from the wine. 

"I shall send someone to drag the oaf back if you'd like," she suggests but only because she knows Loki is too proud to agree; he would show no such weakness even when it came to his beloved brother. As far as she's concerned, Thor can stay away until she has need of him on the battlefield. 

"No, I don't care about what Thor's doing," he mumbles rather petulantly, his eyelids starting to drop as Hela kneads the flesh on one of his shoulder, hand slipping beneath his tunic to touch smooth skin. 

She hums in agreement and takes the cup from his hand to place it on the desk, before guiding his head to rest on her lap. Loki comes willingly to her, both his sleepiness and the influence of the wine making him pliant in Hela's arms. 

"It was to be expected, I suppose..." she murmurs as she runs her hand through Loki's soft hair. "Our dear brother has never been one for elegance, or intellect, or even simply thinking. Brute force is all he knows. It's not surprising that he takes pleasure in such _low_ kinds of entertainment. It was only a matter of time before you start drifting apart, truly."

Loki's delicate eyebrows are drawn together in a frown, looking like he doesn't like what he's hearing, but Hela is quick to fix that, her thumb brushing soothingly over the spot between his eyebrows. "You, on the other hand, little one, are destined for greatness. Thor would only manage to hold you back," she says and Loki looks up at her with shining green eyes, as if he doesn't believe her. 

Silly little thing. 

"You'll do great things by my side, little one. You'll see," she promises him and she means it; as long as he stays by her side she will make sure he's the second most powerful being on all the realms. 

Loki smiles at her, one of his unguarded, still boyish smiles, before letting his eyes flutter close, his breathing slowly evening out. He looks even smaller and more vulnerable now that he's drifting off to sleep, his dark long eyelashes fanning out over his pink cheeks, his little mouth slightly parted as he breathes in and out. 

He will soon be all hers, she knows it. 

She glances at him one more time before moving him to his bed with a simple spell, smiling slightly at how trusting he is still, not even stirring as she puts him to bed. She brushes a few stray strands out of his face, the gesture probably more affectionate than anything else she had ever allowed herself so far and she quickly shakes herself out of it, exiting Loki chambers without lingering any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and nice comments!! If I'm honest, I wasn't really expecting people to be interested in this, but I'm really glad to see that I was wrong😀 I hope you like the rest of the fic, as well❤️
> 
> Some things first: Without spoiling anything concerning the next chapters, I should say that this is a fic with Hela/Loki as the main ship and it will have smut between these two characters.  
> But I also couldn't not add the Thorki tag, because it is definitely a thing that's happening in this fic and it doesn't refer only to Loki pining - otherwise I would have added the tag "unrequited love". Still, the Thor/Loki scenes are limited and always from Hela's POV.
> 
> I just wanted to clarify some things, in case someone had completely different expectations from this fic. I can promise, however, a happy ending for all three of them.  
> If this is still your thing, I hope you enjoy ❤️

Thor comes back much sooner than Hela would like. The announcement of his return finally draws Loki out of his chambers and he's now waiting in the throne room, standing at the beginning of the stairs, a few feet beneath the throne. 

Hela can see how hard Loki is trying his best to appear completely composed, even though he's very obviously excited about his brother's return. 

They've been waiting for more than a few minutes now and Hela sighs, her patience wearing thin. She knows Thor could easily fly from the Bifrost, but he no doubt chose to pass through all the people that have gathered on the way to the palace to welcome him back. 

She hears him before she sees him, that deep irritating laugh echoing loudly in the throne room as he enters. 

"My Queen! I am back," he basically _roars_ and Hela only barely resists rolling her eyes; she really didn't miss this. 

She can finally see him now, all messy hair and a foolish wide grin plastered on his face, one hand holding that pitiful hammer of his - Hela has imagined shattering it in her hand more than a few times, but she supposes it serves its purpose when Thor uses it to kill for her. 

And _oh_ , what do we have here?

On Thor's other side is pressed a young maiden, his arm wrapped around her almost inappropriately so, his behavior as always not becoming of a prince. 

"Welcome back, brother. I hope you're not too tired to attend the feast tonight. I'm sure everyone is waiting to hear about your adventures," she says, even though she doubts any of said adventures are actually worth her attention. 

She takes the opportunity to glance at Loki as Thor laughs and replies and she's not surprised to see him so deflated, his shoulders slightly slumped down miserably. It's not the first time Thor comes back with a _conquest_ \- he'll probably forget all about her in a week or so, as it usually happens; he gets bored of them rather quickly - and, as always, Loki's hurt is written clearly all over his face- well, at least for someone who notices such things, that is. Loki hasn't learned to conceal his emotions completely yet, even though he's really improving every day. 

She can't understand how Thor can be such a fool and disregard a potential powerful weapon like Loki so carelessly. Then again, she supposes this shouldn't come as a surprise; Thor has always been a fool.

With a ridiculous bow at her and a wink at Loki - the first time Thor acknowledges Loki's presence since he showed up - Thor pulls the maiden close to him and stretches his other arm, flying away to his chambers with mjolnir. 

Loki nods at her once before retreating to his rooms, as well, and Hela can practically taste his bitterness and hurt as she licks her own lips, a satisfying smile forming on her face.

Sweet little thing... Big sister will make _everything_ okay. 

**

She finds Loki in his room later that afternoon, nose buried in a book; Thor ignoring him always leads to this. 

"Aren't you going to get ready? The feast is about to start- or have you forgotten?" She asks the moment she steps inside, no finding a reason for unnecessary formal greetings. 

"I'm not coming to the feast," he mutters and Hela bites her lip to stop herself from grinning; she was counting on this. 

"Are you going to leave me alone with all those fools?" She asks as she shuffles closer to him until she's standing right behind his chair, her hands sliding on his tense shoulders. "You know your company is the only one I enjoy. I can merely tolerate everyone else."

"But I don't want to go," he grumbles and cranes his neck back, so he can look at her, his rosy lips curled into a stubborn pout. 

She hums and gently kneads the meat of his shoulders, smiling when it elicits a small sigh from Loki. "But I might need you to keep me from killing anyone that attempts to talk to me for more than five minutes," she says - not really joking - but it still makes Loki giggle. 

"You're not supposed to talk like this for your subjects," he tells her and he's grinning now, pink cheeks rounding around his smile. 

"Oh please, I'm being kind right now," she says nonchalantly - still not a lie - and she's pleased to hear another giggle from Loki. "So? Are you coming, little one?"

Loki sighs again, almost breathlessly now, and she can feel him shiver beneath her touch as she brushes her fingers lightly over the side of his neck. 

"I suppose I am. We wouldn't want the Queen murdering people, would we?" He says and Hela allows a small victorious smile to form on her lips. 

**

Hela usually despises feasts like these; they're nothing more than waste of time and recourses. Today, however, she finds it quite pleasant and she has her dear brother Thor to thank for this. 

Loki has been glued to her side since he appeared almost an hour ago, not able to go to Thor who is busy either dancing with his new conquest or drinking and talking with his friends, the maiden seated on his lap. 

So, Hela has Loki all for herself, even though she's still having a hard time deciding how to play this. 

Loki is sitting right next to her and just shoots glares towards Thor, still not having touched any of his food or mead. A pity, really. Hela likes it when his cheeks turn pink every time he drinks. 

She slightly leans closer to Loki, until she can whisper into his ear. "His taste seems to be getting worse every time he gets back from those adventures of his."

The words startle Loki and he turns to look at her in confusion until he understands what she's referring to and his lips give a light twitch; not the reaction Hela was hoping for, but it's something. 

"Unfortunately, not everyone knows how to appreciate pretty things," she murmurs again into his ear, shifting closer to him until they're pressed together, her hand placed on his back. Loki hums and seems to welcome the touch, but doesn't say anything. "I particularly am rather fond of smart, pretty things. A Queen can't have a _fool_ keep her company, can she, darling?" She continues as she brings her free hand on Loki's thigh, unfortunately the leather of his pants making the touch less intimate. 

Still, she can hear Loki swallow hard and then clear his throat, hesitantly turning to look at her. "N- no, she can't," he says, almost too quietly, and Hela smiles at him, delighted to see his cheeks flush even without mead; such a wonderful sight. 

"Exactly, little one," she agrees and lets her hand slide higher on Loki's thigh, stopping barely an inch away from his crotch and squeezing gently. 

"Hela..." He croaks out quietly and slightly closes his legs; whether it is to keep her hand there or push her away she doesn't know. Either way she withdraws her hand, fingers running across the length of Loki's thigh before pulling it away completely, knowing that she shouldn't push too far. 

"Enjoy the feast, little brother," she murmurs before shifting away and can't help smirking when he notices how Loki unconsciously chases after the warmth of her body. He seems to be _starving_ for some attention and Hela is determined to give him exactly what he needs; exploiting the weaknesses of her preys has always been fun, even more so now that the prize is so rewarding. 

Loki doesn't move from his seat for the rest of the night, but Hela can see that his composure has changed. For once, his eyes are not fixed on Thor the whole time; instead, he rather subtly keeps stealing glances at her, his eyebrows drawn together in a skeptical frown. Hela is pleased to see that it was easier than she expected to plant the seeds and make Loki consider other possibilities that aren't _Thor_. Now she only has to wait to be rewarded with the fruits of her efforts.


	3. Chapter 3

Lately Loki has been complaining about the lack of seidr and spell books in the library - which of course isn't really true; Hela is quite sure that Loki is the only person that has already read every book Asgard's library has - or at least every book that seemed interesting enough for him and worthy of his time.

She might have been annoyed by the complaints, were it anyone else, but she quickly realized that this is a great opportunity to move things along a bit _faster_. Patience has never really been her strong suit, after all. 

She sent two seidr books of her own personal library to Loki this morning, knowing how much her little brother would appreciate the gift. Besides it's not as if she needed them anymore; she's old enough to know things that don't exist even in the oldest of the books, like these ones. Still, she's sure that both the gift and the sentiment of the gesture will be more than welcome by Loki. 

She could hardly wait for the council to end, her mind already imagining the grateful expression on Loki's pretty face as he thanks her. Which is exactly why she's making her way to his chambers right now. 

In contrast to Loki's sour mood these past few days, his eyes light up when she enters his rooms, a smile immediately spreading on his lips. 

" _Where_ did you find these?" He says immediately, sounding clearly in awe; Hela can't hide her pleased smile. "They must be _really_ old. Who did you have to kill to get them?" He asks but doesn't sound very concerned about that. 

"They were mine, but I thought you would rather appreciate them. Do you like them?" She asks, even though it's more than obvious that he does. 

Loki nods, the excited glint in his eyes reminding her of when he was a child, easily impressed with every silly little thing his brother did. And now that look is directed to _her_. 

"There are so many spells in here that I haven't even seen before," he says, failing to hide his enthusiasm, or maybe he just doesn't try to. "Do you know all of them?"

"Most," she says as she comes to sit on her place on Loki's couch, leaving just a few inches of free space between them. Some of the spells might be amusing and intriguing to a trickster and God of illusions, but she's usually fonder of spells that grants you power to attack rather than avoid and trick the enemy. She's, of course, not stupid enough to say such a thing to Loki. 

"Thank you, sister," he says, almost too earnestly, his eyes soft in a way they rarely are, and Hela revels in the vulnerability she sees in them. 

"No need to thank me, little one. I can't just let my best seidr user get bored, can I?"

Loki's reaction to the words is instant; lips curling into a small, shy smile and cheeks blushing. 

This is definitely progress. 

"Have you tried any of the spells yet?" She asks, taking the opportunity to shuffle closer, her arm finding its way around Loki's shoulders. 

"No, not yet. I can't decide with which spell to start," he says and proceeds to tell her about some of the spells that he found interesting, pressing himself closer to her side to show them to her on the different pages of the book. 

Hela just hums encouragingly and lets him talk, knowing that Loki doesn't really have anyone else to rant about things like that. She doubts Thor is interested in any of this even when he has time for Loki. Something that happens less and less lately. 

"- and I think I'm gonna try to transform myself into a bird, next. Do you think I'll be able to fly?" 

"I'm sure you will, little one. You'll be the prettiest little bird," she tells him and he smiles at her, clearly pleased with the compliment. 

They stay silent for a while, Loki busy checking the spells on his new book, while Hela lightly brushes her fingers over the nape of his neck, caressing his hair. He seems to be relaxed and more trusting than he's ever been with her, and Hela decides to give him a bit more of what he craves, since he has responded so well to everything else so far.

"I was thinking, you should start joining the council meetings if you'd like," she tells him and his head snaps at her, his lips parted in surprise. 

"Really?"

"Mhm. I would appreciate having someone there whose judgment I actually trust and value," she says and it's not a complete lie; if there's anyone's opinion that she wouldn't immediately disregard it's Loki's. 

"Yes, of course, I- I would love to! Thank you, Hela," he says and then there are arms being wrapped around her shoulders as Loki surprises her with a hug. She wasn't really expected him to initiate any kind of physical affection, but this is more than welcome. Maybe her plan is going even better than she thought. 

"Do you think the rest of the council will mind?" He asks as he pulls away, still close enough for their faces to be only a few inches away. The truth is that even for a prince he's too young to have a seat in the council, especially if it concerns more crucial issues, but she's sure it won't be a problem. 

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, little one. You're smarter and more capable than any of those oafs, you know that," he says and Loki nods his head a bit hesitantly. "Besides," Hela continues, moving her hand to gently grip Loki's chin between her thumb and index finger, their eyes locked together. " _I_ am the Queen and I want you there," she says firmly and leans closer, placing a gentle kiss on Loki's soft lips. 

Loki's eyes widen and he exhales a shaky breath, but he doesn't really look surprised. "O- okay," he replies quietly and Hela smiles at him. 

"Good. I'll see you at dinner, brother," she says, not missing how Loki darts the tip of his tongue out, licking his lips. He nods in reply and she heads to the door, her smile growing wider the moment she's out of Loki's sight; sweet little Loki turns out be a much easier prey than she expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Hela can't believe it took barely _one_ day for the whole progress of her plan to be ruined, just like that! She knew he should have sent her oaf of a brother away before it's too late. No matter who Thor chooses to spend his time with, he always comes back to Loki in the end. Sometimes it takes a bit longer for him to get bored of others, like it happened this time, but Hela should have known that this would happen sooner or later.

She watches from the balcony of her chambers that looks to the gardens as Thor and Loki sit on a bench beneath a large tree, their movements looking quite intimate. Loki is obviously still hurt and angry after being ignored by his brother for days now, but he doesn't pull away when Thor's hand moves to his neck and stays there in a possessive grip, as if Loki belongs to _him_. 

Then Thor hands him a black small pouch that Loki accepts, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he opens it. His lips part in awe the moment he sees the gift - it looks like a simple emerald jewel; pretty but nothing special - and Hela grimaces in distaste at the smug grin on Thor's face. She could give Loki anything he desires, she doesn't understand why he looks so impressed by Thor's simple gif. 

Thor tells him something that makes Loki giggle and smile shyly at him, and he wiilingly lets himself be pulled closer to Thor, now almost sitting on his big brother's lap. 

Hela grinds her teeth, fighting the urge to throw one of her spears at Thor. They're kissing now - discretion be damned - and Hela can see how Loki practically melts into his big brother's arms. Thor's greedy hands move everywhere on Loki's body, obviously hungry for more exposed skin, groping whatever he can reach, fingers slipping beneath clothes. 

She starts thinking that Loki will actually let Thor mount him right there on the bench, but soon Loki pulls away, looking around to see if anyone is watching. There's no one, of course, but they still decide to take this elsewhere, probably to their chambers, almost clinging to each other as they walk away. 

She huffs dismissively and paces across her room, wondering where exactly her plan has gone wrong. What has Thor ever done to gain Loki's affection and devotion? Is it the fact that they're so completely different, truly opposites, that draws Loki to him? Or maybe the disgusting softness beneath Thor's arrogance and blood thirst? For all his roughness, he's simply a sentimental oaf deep inside. She thought Loki was above all that but apparently she has underestimate Loki's need for sentimentality and love. 

Maybe she should have focused more on getting rid of Thor; luckily, she already has an idea. 

**

"You can't be serious," Thor says incredulously, an angry frown having been formed between his eyebrows; there’ll probably be clouds and thunder outside soon. It’s rather amusing.

"I am. This is a serious matter, Thor. It concerns the whole realm, you know that," Hela says, trying her best to not show how much she revels in Thor's displeasure.

"And you know very well that I'm not one for marriage," Thor insists stubbornly and she sighs impatiently. 

"We need to strengthen our alliances, brother, and this is the best way to do this. That's how politics works; surely you remember that, right? Besides, I've been told that the princess of Vanaheim is quite the beauty. You only need to meet her and see how it goes," she tells him and continues speaking when she sees that he's still not convinced. "Unless you'd rather I found someone for Loki to marry?"

“ _No_ ," Thor all but snarls at her the moment the words are out of her mouth and she has to bite her lip to not grin too widely. "You will not. He- he's too young, anyway."

"I agree. So... I guess you're going then," she says sweetly with a tight smile and Thor grunts reluctantly but nods his head at last. "Excellent. I would be immensely grateful if you said to Loki that going to Vanaheim was your decision. I would hate it for him to think that I'm going to marry him to someone without his will," she says, knowing that this won't work if Loki finds out that it was _her_ that sent Thor away. "You know how he overreacts sometimes. He's still too young, too delicate to worry for such things."

Thor nods, agreeing with her immediately, probably seeing that they have something in common; a soft spot for their little brother. Of course, Hela would never let anyone take advantage of her weakness like Thor foolishly does. 

"Thank you, brother. Father would be proud of the man you have become," she says, not that his ego needs any kind of boosting or that Odin’s approval should be considered a compliment; still, she knows that the oaf believes her. Thor nods his head once before leaving the room. 

Now all Hela has to do is wait.


	5. Chapter 5

This time Hela doesn't have to go to Loki's chambers; it's Loki that comes to her. It's two days after her little talk with Thor, late in the evening, when he knocks on the door of her rooms, stepping inside when Hela answers and shuffling to the bed where Hela is sitting. 

"Loki? What is it, darling?" She asks when she notices his red-rimmed eyes, even though of course she knows what caused all this. She was expecting it, after all. 

"Thor told me," he says quietly, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking like he's in the verge of tears again. Hela sighs sympathetically and pats the mattress next to her, beckoning him to come closer. Loki accepts the invitation eagerly, climbing into the bed and sitting right beside her. "Can- can't you do anything?" He asks, the desperation evident in his voice. 

"I'm afraid I can't, little one. I'm sorry," she says softly and slips her arm behind his shoulders, gathering him closer to her. "Besides it's his decision, we have to respect that, Loki. He said he can only fool around for that long; he can't just continue fucking around meaninglessly. He finally wants something that actually matters. Surely, you can understand that," she continues and Loki pulls away to look at her with a sad, slightly shocked expression, his bottom lip trembling. 

"I- I just thought..." He trails off, his voice quivering and breaking, and Hela draws him close again, running a soothing hand over his back. 

She almost feels sorry for him; so heartbroken and vulnerable- but that was the plan, she reminds herself. Besides, Loki looks way too pretty with watery eyes; she can’t bring herself to regret any of this. 

"I understand, little one," she says and tilts her head to press a kiss on his forehead, letting him cry against her chest. "I know you're going to miss him, but I'll be here, darling. I'm not going anywhere," she promises; it's not like she'd ever leave the throne anyway, but that's not the point right now. 

Loki keeps sobbing quietly, but nods his head, clinging to her; always so wonderfully needy. 

"I'll take care of you now, little one," she tells him and with a hand beneath Loki's chin she makes him tilt his head up enough for her to connect their lips together in a brief kiss that tastes salty from the tears but it's still sweet all the same. When she breaks the kiss, Loki is looking at her with pleading eyes, like he wants to ask for something but doesn't know how. 

In the end, he doesn't say anything. He rearranges himself so he's straddling her lap and hugs her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. They're almost the same size, maybe Loki has grown to be even a bit bigger than her, but somehow he manages to make himself small in her arms, desperate for some comfort. Sometimes she forgets just how young he is. 

"Hela... Sister, I'm glad you're here." _For me_ , he doesn't say but Hela understands anyway. 

She hums and keeps stroking his back and she can feel Loki slowly relaxing, the tears stopping and his breathing evening out. He doesn't move away even now that he has stopped crying and Hela decides to push her luck just a bit. She can’t just pass on a chance like this- not when he’s so deliciously vulnerable and more amenable than usual.

She slips her hand beneath Loki's tunic and traces his spine with feather-light touches, caressing his smooth skin and she can’t help smiling to herself when he feels him shivering.

Loki lets out a pleased little sigh and nuzzles her neck, shifting on her lap. She can feel him growing hard where their hips are basically pressed together, still young and so sensitive to another's touch. She continues like that for a while before letting her hands slide lower, kneading his ass gently and running her palms up and down his spread thighs, making sure to avoid his erection for now. 

Hela tenses when Loki pulls away, afraid that she went too far, too soon, but Loki simply sits up on her lap so he can look at her. 

"Will I have to marry someone, too?" He asks and worries his bottom lip with his teeth, looking at her with those big beautiful green eyes. 

"I don't know," she says, moving her hand so she can cup his face, brushing her thumb over his sharp cheekbone. "You're too smart, too pretty.... Maybe I'll keep you for myself."

"Oh," he breathes out and is silent for a few moments, probably considering his options. Hela waits patiently, knows that whatever Loki says next will be rather crucial to her plan. "I- I think I'd like that," he says at last and wets his lips with his tongue, seemingly in an invitation. 

Hela doesn't move yet. A predatory smile tugs at the corners of her lips and she looks at Loki, can sense his anticipation and nervousness; a prey that wants to be caught. She rubs the pad of her thumb over Loki's lower lip and he obediently parts his mouth for her, letting her slip her finger inside. Loki makes a whiny little sound as she presses her thumb against his tongue, closing his lips around the digit.

"You'd like to be mine, little one? To rule all nine realms by the Queen's side?" She says and now Loki moans, nodding his head eagerly. There's obvious greed in his eyes; he craves the power, wants to belong, to be noticed. Hela can give these to him; he can have whatever he wishes as long as he belongs to her. 

Loki hollows his cheeks around her thumb as Hela slowly lets it slide out of his mouth, pulling him closer to kiss him. He comes to her willingly, opening up for her, and she licks into his mouth, making a muffled sound escape Loki. She brings her hand between his legs and squeezes his cock, relishing the way he mewls against her lips. 

Then she slips her hand inside his breeches and wraps her fingers around the hard length, giving it a few slow tugs. Loki breaks the kiss, gasping and bucks his hips up, fucking into her fist. 

Hela tightens her grip and he whines, his hips stuttering. "Shh... be patient, little brother," she says and he nods, stilling his movements completely, even though it's obvious that it pains him to do so. He obeys nonetheless and she rewards him by giving his cock another stroke. "Good boy," she praises. 

Loki sighs and then moans when Hela circles the head of his cock with her thumb, spreading the precum all over it. "You're already so wet for me, little one," she says, watching as his cheeks turn slightly red; he's _so_ , so pretty. 

She sets a steady pace now, stroking him with firm movements, and Loki whimpers, throwing his head back in pleasure, eyes fluttering close. Hela feels herself grow wet at the sight, enjoying how hot and hard Loki's cock feels in her hand. 

"Does it feel good, Loki?" She says and Loki immediately nods his head. 

"Y- yes. So good," he moans and rocks his hips again, too lost in pleasure to remember and restrain himself, but Hela is quick to remind him; she needs him to know that she is still the one in charge and she is also rather curious to see just how good her little brother is at doing what he's told. 

"Uh huh, none of that, little one," she tells him and can't help enjoying the desperate sound Loki makes when she loosens her grip around his cock. 

"S- sorry," he gasps and looks at her with a pleading expression, begging her to continue. "Please, sister," he adds and she smiles at him, satisfied, and a little surprised. She didn't really expect him to give in and beg so easily but it's obvious that he wants to please, he wants to be good for her, wants to prove himself worthy. 

"There's a good boy," she croons, starting to stroke him again. "My sweet little Loki."

He moans needily and his cock throbs in her fist, more than welcoming the praise. His hands clench around the furs and the sheets beneath them, his knuckles turning white as he tries to keep himself still, his face flushed, his cheeks painted a deep red color. 

"You're so beautiful, little one," she says as she speeds up her movements, now determined to make him climax, her cunt clenching around nothing at seeing him so helplessly desperate. "I want you to come, Loki. Come for your Queen, little brother."

The words have barely left her mouth before Loki starts spilling, hot seed dripping down her hand as she milks him empty. Loki pants and whimpers, collapsing on top of her so he’s resting his head on her shoulder. 

"I knew you'd be perfect for me, little one," she murmurs and he makes a humming sound, still breathing heavily. She allows him to calm down just for a few moments, not quite done with him yet. 

"You're not too tired, are you, Loki?" She asks, making it clear what the right answer is. 

"N- no," he says.

"Good. I want you to take your clothes off. Let me see you," she orders, voice firm but still gentle enough and Loki obliges. He climbs off her and stands up before her, starting to remove one garment of clothing after the other, until he's completely naked. She lets herself drink in the sight of him, pale flawless skin, lean muscles and long limbs, and he squirms a bit under her gaze but doesn't try to hide himself. 

She hums appreciatively and gestures for him to come closer to the bed. "Lie on your back," she instructs as she gets up from the bed, making a quick job of taking her own clothes off as well. 

Loki looks at her from where he's lying now, curiosity evident in his expression, the color of his cheeks deepening. She knows he's not a virgin but she can't help wondering if he has seen a naked woman before. As far as she knows, Thor is the only person Loki has been intimate with. She lets him take his fill as she makes her way to the bed, nudging his legs apart so she can settle between them. 

She trails his chest and stomach with a finger, brushing it over Loki's hard nipple, eliciting a small sigh from him. She leans closer, hovering over him, their bodies almost flush together; she can hear him breathe shakily. "You're trembling," she whispers as she licks at his throat, nipping at his jaw. 

"I'm sorry," he says a bit breathlessly, his body arching, pushing up towards her. 

"It's okay, little one. You don't have to worry. You know that, right? Just relax," she tells him and pecks his lips before reaching for the oil from the bedside table. Loki watches what she's doing curiously, his eyes wide and almost innocent-looking. "Spread your legs for me, darling."

Loki does as he's told seemingly without a second thought; Hela guesses this must be rather familiar to him, after all. She coats her fingers with oil and brings it between Loki's legs, running her other hand up and down his thigh. She circles her fingers over the pink little rim, humming pleased at its smoothness. She looks at Loki's face as she enters him with one finger, wanting to see his expression and she's not disappointed. 

He blinks and parts his lips beautifully, taking a deep breath before relaxing again, welcoming her inside. He's tight but not terribly so, allowing her to move the finger in and out without much resistance. She adds another digit soon after, working them both in and out of his hole at a steady pace. Loki whines softly and prettily for her, arching his back and spreading his legs wider, silently begging for more. 

Hela ignores his request for now and continues fucking him with the two fingers; making Loki come isn't the purpose of this, after all. She only needs him to get hard again, which obviously won't take much longer, his cock already swelling up. She decides to speed up the process a little bit and slightly crooks her fingers at the next thrust, smirking when Loki tenses and groans. 

"Right there, pl- please," Loki moans and Hela grants him his wish for now, rubbing firmly her fingers over his prostate and relishing how Loki whimpers and writhes beneath her. "Sister, more... _Please_ ," he begs and Hela makes a disapproving sound, slowing down her movements, now her fingers barely even brushing over that magic little spot inside Loki. 

"Don't get selfish, little brother," she tells him and withdraws her fingers completely, grinning at the disbelieving, betrayed expression on Loki's pretty face. She rearranges his legs so he can straddle him and Loki gasps when she sits on top of him, her wet cunt right over his hard cock. 

"Oh," he breathes out as she starts rocking her hips, slowly grinding against him. Then she lifts herself up and guides Loki's cock to her entrance, sinking down on it in one smooth motion. Loki's eyes go wide and he lets out a broken whine, followed by Hela's approving grunt. 

"Yeah... That's it, little one," she murmurs as she leans over him, her hands finding Loki's wrists and pinning them on the bed on either side of his head. She braces herself on her arms like this and starts fucking herself up and down on the hard length inside her, her slick making it easy to move up and slide back down again. 

Loki pants and tries to meet her halfway with thrusts of his own. As much as Hela appreciates his enthusiasm, she doesn't let him do much, liking it a lot more when she's the one in control, using her pretty little brother however she wishes, as if he's there merely for her amusement, a loyal sweet boy that wants to serve his Queen, someone who belongs to _her_ , which now is true. 

She keeps thrusting down at an unforgiving pace, her eyes glued to Loki, watching how his body responds to her, how his lips part around a lustful moan, how his eyes roll back in his head in pleasure. 

"You were always meant to be on my bed like this, little one... Say that you'll only be mine, Loki- say that you _are_ mine. _Say it_ ," she demands and Loki's eyes meet hers, dark and green and beautiful. 

"Yours- I'm yours, sister," he moans and she leans closer to kiss him, muffling his sounds, their lips moving sloppily together as she keeps grinding on his cock. 

She frees Loki's hands so she can rub at her clit, feeling her orgasm approaching. Loki keeps his hands there, apparently waiting for her permission to move them, and she can't help groaning, his complete submission making her clench around him. 

"Touch me," she says and that’s all the permission Loki needs. Then his hands are all over her, both curious and greedy, squeezing her thighs, her sides, her breasts, anything he can reach. She rocks her hips faster, more urgently now, moaning when she feels Loki's cock throb inside her. "You can come, darling," she tells him and he needs no more prompting. 

The word _sister_ leaves Loki's mouth in a sob and his cock twitches in her cunt, hot liquid filling her up as he spills inside her. Hela keeps fucking him through his orgasm, even as he starts to slowly soften, and soon enough she reaches her own climax as well, panting heavily as she rides out the last waves of her orgasm. 

She takes a few seconds to catch her breath and pulls off Loki eventually, lying beside him on the bed. Loki shifts closer to her barely a moment later, looking tired and sleepy and sated, snuggling up at her side. 

Hela lets him do as he wishes, wrapping an arm around him as Loki rests his head on her chest. He's fast asleep only seconds later, clinging to her like the needy little thing that he is, and Hela is surprised to realize that she doesn't mind it that much. 

She relaxes on the bed as well, but doesn't let herself drift off to sleep just yet. She must plan what her next move should be. She knows she has to be extremely careful to not ruin her progress so far. Loki might be with her right now, but she knows the decision was made while he was emotional and probably angry at Thor for leaving. Maybe he even thought that he was punishing Thor by doing that, taking revenge on him. Either way, she needs to make sure that this development will not change, that Loki will stay by her side. 

She supposes it'll be much easier now, with Thor leaving tomorrow; Loki will have no one but her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful feedback!! I hope you enjoy the last chapter, as well😀❤️

Unsurprisingly, Thor's absence turns out to be the key to her plan's success. Loki starts spending most of his time with her, either at the council meetings beside her or in her bed beneath her. It's nice; she likes having her little brother all to herself and it's obvious that Loki more than enjoys the attention. 

That's how their month since Thor left passes and as they get closer, Hela realizes just how right she was about wanting to keep Loki for herself only. His seidr skills improve even faster than she expected, his intelligence outmatching most of the oafs in Asgard by far, his company more entertaining than anyone else's might be. 

All and all, everything goes according to plan. 

Words come from Vanaheim, saying that Thor and the princess seem to be getting along, already starting talks about marriage. She tells Loki - of course, she does - and even though he looks hurt at the news, he doesn't cry like the first time that they heard about Thor during the first week he was gone, and there's also no disappointment in his expression; just acceptance and maybe a little bit of longing. 

It's fine; Hela can work with those. Especially with the way Loki melts and writhes on her bed every night. It's obvious that he wants this. In a month or so there'll hardly be any reaction from Loki when it comes to Thor; she knows it, she’ll make sure of it. 

Or, at least, that's what she thinks until Thor returns less than a week later.

There's no official announcement this time, no words from Vanaheim that inform her about his return. It's just Thor, showing up in the middle of a council meeting, a self-assured smile on his face as he - quite gracefully - lands at the stairs beneath the throne. Loki who's sitting next to her all but jumps in his chair, obviously not expecting Thor's arrival. When Hela glances at him, his eyes are wide, his expression a complete mess of emotions. 

"Sister. Did you miss me?" Thor asks, all formalities forgotten. This _won't_ be a nice conversation; she can tell. 

"Leave us," she commands everyone in the room, pleased when no one questions her, quickly starting gathering their things and leaving the room. She turns to Loki who is still pretty much in shock, frozen in his seat, and reaches for his hand, giving him a gentle squeeze. "You, too, little one," she tells him and Loki glances at Thor once and then back at her, before nodding and doing as he's told. 

"What are you doing here, Thor?" She asks sharply once Loki has left, not trying to hide her displeasure at him being back; she is sure that Thor's fully aware of that already, anyway. 

"I thought you'd be happy to see me after all this time, sister," Thor says, sounding anything but earnest. "Unfortunately, there'll be no wedding and I thought it more fitting that you hear the news from me. The princess has decided that I'm not of her liking," he says with a shrug of his shoulders, looking way too smug for someone that has just been rejected. 

"Oh but I highly doubt that, brother. I've seen how eagerly every young maiden spreads her legs for you," Hela says suspiciously; she can tell something isn't as it seems. 

"Not this one, I'm afraid," Thor tells her, his tone too cheerful, his gaze challenging. 

Oh, she definitely underestimate him, didn't she?

"I see," she simply says and Thor's arrogant grin is enough to confirm her suspicions; he made sure the princess didn't like him. Of course, he did. She's not exactly impressed, but it's definitely a surprise to see that Thor isn't just an oaf. Not that this changes anything. "I hope you didn't come back with hopes of reconciling with Loki. You hurt him enough, already."

"I do think he would understand, if I were to tell him the truth... Don't you think, sister?"

"Do _not_ threaten me, Thor. I will ruin you both, if I must," she hisses, warning him. The idea of hurting Loki isn't really appealing if she's honest, but she has grown a bit... _possessive_ of him these past few weeks. If she can't have him, then no one will. 

"I was actually thinking... Maybe we can come to an arrangement," Thor says and she raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. 

"Father would be so proud," she says sarcastically, even though admittedly - and very unexpectedly - this doesn't sound like a horrible idea. "Carry on."

"I'll not tell Loki the truth about the reason I left. But you will not intervene in our relationship. Let _him_ choose."

"And _why_ would I that? What stops me from killing you, right here, right now?"

"He would never forgive you, you know that. And I know you desire him as much as I do. You don't want to lose him," Thor says with a knowing expression, somehow managing to irritate her even more. 

"You were hardly paying him any attention while you were here. Why the sudden change of heart, brother?" She asks, deciding that it's better to ignore Thor's words; she hates it that someone - that _Thor_ , of all people, can see right through her. 

"My time away made me realize some things. So, what say you, sister? Perhaps it'll take him some time to decide, but promise me you will let him choose. And I give you my word that I'll respect his decision, be it me or you, or even both of us. I can share, if I must," he finishes, looking like he already knows her answer and he probably does.

She doesn't want to let Loki go and, if she's completely honest with herself, she can't afford to kill Thor either; not right now, not without a plan. Their enemies will no doubt instantly try to take advantage of it, if they learn that one of Odin's children has died. 

She can agree with Thor's silly suggestion now and while Loki is deciding, she can make a plan, just in case he chooses Thor. It might take him weeks, or even months to reach a decision; that's more than enough time for her to find a way to get rid of Thor and make sure that his death will have no consequences for Asgard.

"I guess we have a deal, brother."

**

It's several months later and Loki has yet to decide. He spends time with both of them, enjoying being spoiled and doing absolutely nothing to help the situation every time his older siblings fight when either Thor or Hela gets a bit more possessive of him than they should be. There have been some thunderstorms and a few arguments and a couple of more serious fights, and Thor almost lost an eye at some point, but apart from that everything goes relatively fine. 

Loki has moved in the Queen and King's chambers, requiring a whole room for his new possessions: all kinds of books that were thought lost and destroyed given to him by Hela, the rarest ingredients for his spells gifted by Thor. All the pretty clothes he wants, all the valuable jewels he desires, and anything else he can think of, Hela and Thor have acquired it for him. 

Sometimes Hela wonders if this whole thing has somehow been Loki's plan all along. She finds that she doesn't really care; she's still the Ruler of the nine realms and she still has Loki, even if she's sharing him with Thor, which admittedly has proven to be not as bad as she expected. 

It can actually be rather fun, at certain times. Like now for example. 

"Are you wearing Thor's gift, darling?" She asks as Loki takes his clothes off, his hands moving with grace, elegantly, as he slowly removes them. 

"Mhm," he hums and looks at her once he's naked, waiting for further instructions. 

"Good. Let me see," she tells him, motioning to the bed. "On your hands and knees," she says as Loki climbs into the bed, as always following her orders quite eagerly. 

He arches his back and pushes his ass up, slightly spreading his legs. She can see the small emerald jewel peeking out from between his round asscheeks and she goes to him, settling right behind him. She runs her hands over his ass and back, feeling him shiver beneath her palms, goosebumps rising over the smooth skin. 

"You always look so pretty like this, little one," she murmurs as her hands roam all over his body, and Loki hums quietly, making a sweet little purring sound. She brings her hand between his cheeks and tugs softly at the butt plug, eliciting a whimper from Loki who arches his back even more, letting her see how beautifully his rim stretches around the girth of the toy. She pulls it slightly out before pushing it back in, repeating the same movement a few more times, loving how Loki's moans immediately grow louder. 

He gasps when she removes the butt plug completely and with no warning, his hole gaping, clenching and unclenching around nothing. White slick covers the dark green toy and Loki's rim looks beautifully red and puffy. Hela can't help grinning at the sight; Thor can be truly insatiable sometimes. 

She rubs her fingers over his hole before slipping two in him, not surprised to find Thor's seed still warm inside him. They've started leaving little _gifts_ to each other during this past month; scratches and bruises and bite marks, even though simply their scent that clings to Loki after they have fucked is enough to remind the other one that they're not Loki's only owner. 

Hela moves her digits in and out of her little brother's slick hole, Thor's spent allowing her to fuck him with her fingers with no resistance. Loki whines for her needily, his breath hitching when she adds a third digit, spreading him around her fingers. 

"More. Sister please," he moans, clenching tightly around her, before unclenching again, and Hela decides to grant him his wish. She eases four fingers in and Loki all but welcomes her inside, grinding his ass back, forcing the fingers deeper inside him. 

"Such a greedy little thing you are, brother," she mutters, starting to thrust her fingers harder and faster, feeling his inner walls loosen around her. She continues like that for a while, relentlessly pumping her fingers in and out of Loki who keens and whines, his chest pressed to the bed while his ass is up in the air, squirming and mewling like a cat in heat. He's always such a wonderful sight. 

Hela withdraws her fingers eventually, the corner of her lips twitching upwards at the moan of protest Loki lets out. 

She's rather impatient too, her cunt already aroused and slick, but she ignores it for now, wanting to see Loki come apart first. She reaches for the black, leather strap-on harness and puts it on, smirking at Loki who has turned his head, looking at her impatiently; a kitten waiting for its treat. 

The toy attached to the strap-on is rather big, both in length and girth, but she knows by now that Loki can take it. She slicks it up with some oil and then lines herself up with his eager hole, smoothly sliding inside until she's fully buried within him. 

" _Please_ ," Loki breathes out, urging her to move and so Hela does. She starts rocking her hips, setting an unforgiving pace from the beginning. She grips his cheeks and spreads them apart, loving seeing how his hole stretches obscenely wide to accommodate the thick toy. 

She ruts into him with sharp, deep thrusts and he greedily pushes back, wanting nothing less than everything. Hela grips his slender hips firmly, nails digging into the soft flesh of his belly as she fucks him, eliciting a whimper from Loki every time she slides inside him. 

"Norns, Loki... You're so lovely, little one," she says, grunting, and he moans eagerly for her, soaking in the praise she offers. 

They continue like that until they're both panting and sweating, their heavy breathing and the sound of skin slamming against skin filling the room. She can tell that he's getting closer and closer to his orgasm, so she pulls out completely, flipping him around and quickly removing the harness. 

She's on top of him a moment later, straddling him and sinking down on his hard cock, wasting no time before she starts to ride him. She lifts herself up and slams down over and over again, two fingers stroking her clit, her other hand placed on Loki's flat stomach, feeling his muscles tense and relax every time she moves. 

"Not yet," she tells him and he makes a mewling sound but nods obediently. 

She grabs one of his hands and brings it to her breast, moaning when Loki squeezes the soft mound greedily, his thumb brushing over the hard nub of her nipple.

She applies a more pressure on her clit, rubbing at it firmly, and it doesn't take long for her to come at last, her cunt tightening around Loki's cock. 

"Oh- oh _fuck_ ," he gasps and then he's spilling inside her, soft little whimpers leaving his mouth as he comes. 

She pulls off him when they're done and gets up, cleaning herself with a washcloth before starting to get dressed; unfortunately the Queen can't lazy around for too long. 

"Are you any close to reaching a decision, little one?" She asks and Loki stretches on the bed, turning on his side so that he's looking at her. 

"Mhm, I think so," he replies and Hela can't stop the fond smile that creeps onto her face; he's been saying that for months now. 

She hums and shuffles to the bed, leaning down to peck his lips, before heading to the door of her chambers, stopping to say one last thing. 

"Our patience is not infinite, little one. Do not get greedy," she tells him, just a... _gentle reminder_ , and Loki smiles at her sweetly, his bright eyes shining with a mischievous glint.

Perhaps she and Thor should have considered it a bit more carefully before making such an arrangement. She supposes it's too late now. At least, they all have something to gain from this, maybe Loki most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is greatly appreciated 🤗❤️


End file.
